In My Father's Footsteps
by EvilPoptartQueen
Summary: It's been two years since Aragorn and Arwen passed into the realms of death. Their children miss them, but go on with their lives. Melamin, the youngest, decides to take an action after her oldest sister Narvinye is killed. But what will happen on her jou
1. The Death of One Close

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Lord of the Rings. You know I don't, either. So BLAH!

It had been two years since Aragorn, son of Arathorn, had passed away into Death's shade. He left behind him his son and daughters, whom had all loved him with all their hearts. After her husband had died, Arwen Undomiel laid herself to rest upon Cerin Amroth and passed away. Needless to say, their children fell into a deep sorrow, and their eyes were darkened by the death of their parents. But they all had duties to their kingdom, so they pushed away their sorrows, but not the memories of their beloved mother and father. 

The throne passed to their oldest son, Eldarion, who had been brought up in fairness and love. He made himself stronger by making those around him strong, and did not fear being overthrown, for the people loved him and he loved them. He had many friends of many races, and they all agreed that he was not unlike his father in his attitude. He was respected among them, although he had only been ruling since his father had died. In physical appearance, he took his mother's dark hair and eyes, but his father's tanned skin. He also had a rugged look like his father's, but there was gentleness in his eyes, along with good humor. He was intelligent, and had a studied mind for one his age. He observed things closely, and noticed things others often missed. His sisters agreed that he was the best ruler out of all of them.

The youngest is the one that this tale will settle upon. She was twelve winters when her story began. Her name was Melamin, which meant 'my love' in the language of her mother. Indeed, the name suited her well, for she was well liked. She had her mother's personality- loving, caring, and kind. Many loved her, and respected her, because she was beautiful and valiant. Her eyes were a deep emerald color with gold streaked through them like stars streaking through the night sky. Her hair was a dusty blond, almost a very light auburn color. Her skin was fair, as her mother's, and her lips were perfect, with the color of apples. She took after her father in swordsmanship, and she excelled at it, so many called her Melamin Ohtar, or Melamin Warrior. 

I know what you are thinking. _So, Melamin is valiant and beautiful. But when will the story begin, Grandmother?_ Have patience, young one. Grandmother will tell you the story in good time. It is important for you to know these things, as the story demands for me to tell everything. Now, to the matter of the story....

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

The young girl looked up at the tall, tanned man in front of her. She was only about twelve winters, but she was already to the man's chest. Her emerald green eyes watched with curiosity as the man swiftly drew an arrow from a quiver strapped across his back, and notched it to the bow. The arrow was loosed, and with a great speed, it shot at the circular target in the archery range. The arrow plunged into the center of the target, embedding itself in the ring in the middle.

With a smile, the man looked at the young girl, his sister Melamin, and ruffled her dusty blond hair affectionately. She smiled back at him, cheerfully. The two siblings had become quite attached, if not because they both had an agreeable attitude, because they could teach each other much about different things.

"Lle naa curucuar You are a skillful bowman," Melamin cheered, laughing slightly. Eldarion grinned, laughing as well. Then he looked up at the sky, shading his eyes with his hand. The sun was high in the endless sea of light blue depths that were touched only lightly with white clouds.

"It's almost time for lunch," he said thoughtfully, voice still joyful. "I guess we should go back and get ourselves something to eat. I'm starved."

"You're always hungry," his sister teased, winking one eye mischievously at him.

"Of course, I'm a fighter," he laughed, flicking his sibling's nose.

*~~~*~~~*

As the two walked inside, talking and laughing, they saw their sister, Runya. Her dark hair, streaked with red, was in disarray like she had been running through the halls at top speed. Her dark eyes were shining, and tears brimmed from her eyes.

"Why do you mourn, Runya?" Eldarion asked, looking confused. He ran a tanned hand through his dark hair. "Did someone pass through the dark gates of Death?" The seventeen winter old shook her head, hair swirling around her hips. "Then what is it that makes you cry so?"

"Did you not hear? Alas!" she cried out in dismay and distress, eyebrows showing how distraught she was. "Narvinye is going to be wed in a fortnight! I am not sorrowful, though I am upset that she will be leaving us. I'm jovial!"

Looking at her brother, Melamin smiled. Their sister, Narvinye, had long since been in love with one of their warriors, a man by the name of Eldred. It did not come to any of them as a surprise that she would wed him. In fact, they had all been wondering when he would propose!

"We must see Narvinye," Eldarion declared, his eyes dancing. "We must congratulate her." He ran off, and Melamin hastily followed. They dashed up the staircase, passing other people and only stopping for a few seconds to say hello.

When they got in their sister's room, they slightly regretted it- there was pure disorder. Women, mostly their sisters and their friends, were running about. 

"All this work over a wedding?" Eldarion muttered, causing his young sister to chuckle knowingly. 

Standing in the middle of the disorder, being fitted by a seamstress, was their sister, Narvinye. Her black locks streamed past her thighs, ending at her knees in a silky fantasy of beauty and grace. Her light hazel eyes danced in the light of the sun, which streamed through a window. The dress they were altering made her look even more beautiful. The snow-white gown had a low neckline, showing a small amount of bosom. It hugged her womanly curves, showing her waist, which was no rounder than a golden coin. It tapered off to a narrow point at her waist, then, as if the maker of the dress had a sudden inspiration, it flowed out around her. The underskirt was a pale rose color, like the gloves on her hands. With a sigh of jealousy for her older sister's beauty, Melamin moved to stand in front of her sister.

"Narvinye, you look beautiful," Melamin declared, smiling. 

"Thank you, Melamin," the older sister replied, smiling brightly. "I only hope Eldred likes it, if he doesn't, I'm in deep trouble!"

"He'll love it, sister. Don't worry."

*~~~*~~~*

The next two weeks were eventful, but only because of the wedding preparations that had to be made. When the day of the wedding finally came, everyone was excited about it, but slightly sick of it. It was a wonderful wedding- but the joy didn't last long.

As Eldred took Narvinye's right hand in both of his and opened his mouth to say the wedding vows, chaos struck. A horrible silence filled the air, then Eldred fell onto his knees and onto the ground, an ugly black arrow sprouting from the left side of his back. The bride's gown was almost soaked with blood. Her scream pierced the air, and then more disorder happened. 

Demons swarmed in from everywhere, making the older ones gasp. The foul creatures had all been destroyed a long time ago, hadn't they? Arrows showered down from the sky above. A dark haired and dark eyed man with tanned skin stood up, swiftly notching an arrow and letting it fly. It sprouted from a Demon's collarbone. His twin did the same, aiming at another Demon. Melamin hastily stood next to the two twins, her uncles Elladan and Elrohir, and drew her sword. But the demons had their mind fixed on one thing only...the necklace that carried the Lifegiver Jewel, a necklace Narvinye had received from her mother a long time ago. Arwen had explained that if in the wrong hands, the Jewel could cause everything to be destroyed.

One demon drew it's blade and, with one fell swoop, cut the necklace off of Narvinye's neck, and slit her throat while doing it. She fell to the ground, beside her husband. Then the demons disappeared with a bright flash. Hastily, everyone ran to Narvinye's body. But she was already dead.

*~~~*~~~*

At Narvinye's funeral, just hours later, they buried Eldred right beside her. There was no reason for her to die without the man she had loved, and at least they could be together in death. Melamin felt anger build up in her chest, as well as the desire for revenge she had never felt before. As she looked at her sister and Eldred's bodies, she also felt a sorrow she had felt twice before- when her father had died and when her mother had died. 

She felt her shoulders being hugged. Looking up, she saw Runya's tearful face. Her pink cheeks were still shimmering from the saline. Melamin felt her heart twinge. A plan started forming in her mind. It was foolhardy, brave, ignorant, and dangerous. She knew she had to tell four people. Because those four people could help her before she went and wouldn't keep her from going.


	2. Memories of a Horse

Elladan, Elrohir, Eldarion, and Legolas sat before Melamin. They all had questioning looks in their eyes, yet they said nothing, waiting for her to give them her explanation.

"I want to go on a quest to retrieve the Lifegiver Jewel," the young girl said finally, wringing her hands in her lap. She didn't look up at them, for she was afraid of what she might see on their faces.

"Melamin, child," Elrohir said gently after a moment's hesitation, "such a quest would be foolish for one of your age."

"She knows how to fight as well as any grown man," Eldarion argued, his eyes flashing. "You know it, too."

"Still," Elrohir protested. "She is much too young to be fighting demons." His dark hair that fell slightly past his shoulders flowed softly in the wind.

"She's the best hunter out of all her father's- Eldarion's- lands, save Eldarion himself. You said so yourself, brother," Elrohir's twin said, his dark eyes twinkling.

Finally Legolas spoke. "I think it would be best if she goes," he said, his eyes void of any emotion. Elrohir stared at him like he was insane. "But, it would be in her best interest to go as a man. A man traveling with a sword would not attract as much attention as a woman with a sword would." Elladan and Eldarion nodded at this.

With a sigh, Elrohir nodded. "Fine."

Melamin sat, looking into the mirror, watching as the first lock of her dusty blond hair fell to the floor. Eldarion had agreed to do it, since Runya would've been suspicious of her little sister cutting her hair like a man's.

"Listen, sister," Eldarion said quietly as another lock fell. "You have a knack with fighting, more than any man I've ever seen. You remind me of Father in that aspect. You also have a knack for teaching things and raising hope in others. Gods know why I couldn't have gotten those talents; perhaps you were born lucky. You were born under a Hunter's Moon.

"Use your talents along the way. Make allies, friends, and enemies." Another lock fell to the ground. Melamin watched her hair grow shorter in the mirror. "Keep your enemies near, because you can keep an eye on what they're doing and keep yourself from becoming arrogant. Keep your friends and allies near, as well, in case you ever need them. And last, never give up on your quest. If you do, all will fail."

Listening to her brother, Melamin noticed how...well, kingly he sounded. His rich voice was noble and proud, yet gentle and kind at the same time.

The last lock fell to the ground, and Melamin looked at herself. Her hair was cropped short, like a boy's. The difference was amazing; she could pass for a rather feminine looking boy. She just had to work on deepening her voice a bit...

"We've decided on your male name," Legolas announced, walking in with the grace and silence of a cat. "Elladan, Elrohir and I decided it should be something similar to your own name now. Your new name is Meltinir."

"Meltinir," Melamin said, sounding it out, liking how it rolled off the tongue easily. "I like it."

"Good," Legolas said, his lips in a smile and his eyes shining. "We spent forever deciding on a name, so I'm pleased you like it."

*~*~* 

Melamin picked up the mail chest plate, putting it on. It was of dazzling creation; gold washed mail that looked black with a tinge of gold, made to fit her almost as well as clothing and made for going underneath her normal clothing without ever being detected. She put on the rest of her armor, all of the same creation. She put her belt around her slender waist. Attached to it was her sword, her father's sword. She put her hand over the hilt of the beautifully crafted blade, feeling its warmth. 

She snapped back to reality, pulling on her loose shirt, breeches, and leather thigh boots. The supple color of her boots made her smile; she had been in many adventures with the worn pair. But none so perilous as the one she was about to begin. 

She stepped out of her room into the hall, and watched as Legolas and Eldarion looked up. She saw slight surprise on both their faces.

"What?" She asked, blinking. Was there something on her face?

"You look like a boy," Eldarion croaked out after a few moments. 

"That's the plan," she replied, grinning, with a wink. "Glad it works out so well." Legolas laughed, and Eldarion joined.

*~*~*

Melamin picked up the leather saddle designed with roses and set it on the large gelding's back. The gelding, Moonwind, had been her steed since she had been old enough to walk. A memory came rushing back, and brought tears to her eyes.

_The three-year-old Melamin stood on tiptoe, looking at the large horse in front of her. He was a beauty, silky black, with feathery hocks and narrow shoulders, with deep hindquarters. His mane was long and glossy, flowing to his knees. His tail was even longer, and just as glossy. He had deep golden eyes, a rare color of eyes for horses. His hooves were polished until the shone._

The gelding took a step forward and butted her chest with his head, gently, as if he understood he had to be careful with the child. She threw her arms around his thick neck, though she couldn't quite reach all the way around. She buried her face in his sweet smelling mane, tears shimmering on her face.

Aragorn smiled, his arm around Arwen's waist. Arwen was smiling too, her head on her husband's shoulder. Melamin looked up, cheeks shimmering, and cried out, "Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"What will you name him?" Aragorn asked with a smile at his eager daughter. Melamin looked over the horse, her horse, and smiled.

"Moonwind," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

She wiped her eyes before the tears could fall, shaking her head. The gelding, as if sensing his mistress' sorrow, nudged her shoulder gently with his nose. His ears were forward, pointed towards her. She smiled, and brought an apple out of her pocket. Holding her hand out, she offered the gelding her token with a small laugh. He picked it up with his teeth and munched it, contented. 

_This is it,_ she thought, her cheeks pink with excitement. _I'm going in my father's footsteps._


End file.
